


hollowed out

by freakedelic



Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [14]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Branding, Degradation, Gags, Implied Genital Mutilation, Knives, M/M, Mindbreak, Noncontober 2020, Public Use, Trans Dick Grayson, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: “That’s right.” Robin is dropped, banging his cheek on the wood as he desperately sucks in air through his nose. “Slade. Do you know who fucking owns this bitch? I do. And I decide what goes inside it.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: NonconWhumpKinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917016
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	hollowed out

**Author's Note:**

> written for noncontober day fourteen: public use, kinktober day fourteen: collaring, and whumptober day fourteen: branding. hehehe. this is one of my faves .. .

Robin pushes himself up on his toes, whimpering into the table. He feels open, come dripping out of his ass and down the insides of his thighs. Some of it is already spilled on the floor, sticking to the bottom of his feet as it dries. He hasn’t been empty all _night_.

The shiver of relief he feels when someone finally slides back in him shudders up his spine. It’s not as big as Slade, but nearly nobody is as big as Slade. Robin is just happy to have something moving inside him. The bonds that tie him down across the small table pull at his wrists and his collar as he arches, moaning. Squelching noises fill his ears as the new man fucks into what the people before him had left inside. His balls slap against Robin’s cunt, and he’s reminded how horribly _empty_ his lower hole is.

“What a little . . . fucking . . . _slut_ ,” the man breathes. He’s bent over Robin, fucking into him as hard as he can, panting between thrusts. His breath smells of alcohol. Robin blocks out the words and bucks back. Maybe if it goes on long enough he can come again, escape into feeling _good_ and _full_. Ignore the fact that he’s on display for all of Slade’s colleagues, thighs spread and ass leaking their seed.

A hand gropes roughly at his cunt. Robin moans, loud and wanton, shuddering with the pleasure. He’s gone untouched for so long. All he wants is something _in_ him. He wants to beg, but with the ball gag in his mouth, all he can do is drool on the table.

“Bet you fucking—want me to breed you, don’t you, slut?”

Robin doesn’t care he just wants to be _fucked_. He tries to push back against the hand, groaning, growing closer. The cock slides out of his ass.

 _Please, pleaseplease_ —

The length slides in his cunt. He comes almost as soon as it’s sheathed in him, body going limp against the table as he moans, lashes shuddering and thighs shaking. It’s not big but it’s inside him, moving in a steady rhythm, making him hot—

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?”

It’s pulled out of him roughly. Robin whimpers in protest. Something is slammed into something else behind him. It’s Slade’s voice. He’s angry, angry in a way that makes all of Robin tense up in horrible fear—but it’s not at him.

“Are you too fucking stupid to _read_?” Robin chokes as a hand yanks his head up by his collar. Stars dance in front of his eyes. “Do you know what this says?”

There are choking sobs. Pleas. Robin knows those too well, because of how often they leave his lips. All he can feel is gladness that it is not him on the receiving end of that rage.

“That’s right.” Robin is dropped, banging his cheek on the wood as he desperately sucks in air through his nose. “ _Slade_. Do you know who fucking owns this bitch? _I_ do. And _I_ decide what goes inside it.”

There’s the unmistakable cock of a gun, a babbling plea, and a shot followed by piercing screams.

“You fuck with my property again, I’ll take the other one,” Slade growls. Something hits the ground. Probably the man who’d been using him. Robin shivers. He hopes Slade takes over. He wants something in his cunt again. He feels _empty_.

It’s what he hopes for when he hears the man’s boots come up behind him. Robin shivers, pressing himself up on his toes again, presenting his holes to Slade. All he gets is a chuckle and a hand rubbing at his sore ass.

“Maybe the message wasn’t clear enough to everyone,” Slade says loudly. The slick noise of a pocketknife makes Robin freeze. “Let me be more _obvious_.”

Robin screws his eyes as tight as they’ll go. He’s still not prepared for the deep cut in his upper thigh. The strokes are fast and precise, winding down his body, but the gag means he doesn’t have a way to stifle his screams. They all come out.

When Slade is done, he’s left with something that is certainly warm blood forming a small puddle around his toes. Robin doesn’t know what it says, but he’s sure he’ll find out eventually.

“Does it hurt?” Slade purrs.

Robin nods, shuddering.

“Good,” Slade says bluntly. “You deserve it, for whoring yourself out to anything that will fuck your cunt.”

Robin just wants them to do it _again_.


End file.
